justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 3
' ( Bunnylove14 talks ) Welcome back Dancers! This time, you’ll have to follow a thing, popular to my very own show, the JDwiki Survivor. Your goal this time, is to make a flag to advertise yourself! You need to TOTALLY express your qualities and generally, YOU! Here’s what you have to include in your flags:' 1. a hashtag like with that form : # '''YOURUSERNAMEHERE '''TGDGCycle1 ( without the blanks between your name and the other ) 2. Something that you're interested in 3. Something gold. Like, anything. A gold background , a gold item... Whatever. 4. Your competition avatar 5. Your flag, HAS to be a square. Send flags here : someoneexample10000@gmail.com ( tell us what your wikia username is ). Well, you have 48 hours ( 2 days as ususal ). Try doing the challenge cause as you saw on our latest episode, there are NO excuses. Remember : As last time, you'll have your challenge and community vote scores added up. Good luck! Bboy3165AvatarSeason1.png DCHookeAvatarSeason1.png HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason1.png JacktheCREEPER79AvatarSeason1.png JD123456AvatarSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason1.png JDloverAvatarSeason1.png WillythegamerdudeAvatarSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason1.png 'Community voting, stopped at this point :' Bboy3165 : 1 DC Hooke : 3 HeypplsOfficial : 1 JacktheCREEPER79 : 2 JD123456 : 4 YoSoyAri : 7 JDlover : 2 Willythegamerdude : 1 JustVladik4kides : 3 'Call-Out :' Ok, guys, welcome to this week's judging call-out.... Ok, so here we go : 1st . YoSoyAri, '''you go first again. Congrats. I liked your flag. I liked its simplicity and yet its neat style. You got a 7/10 from me and an 8/10 from the community. '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . JustVladik4kides, you got the highest Challenge score this time. Your Community vote score, held you back. As I said to YoSoyAri, your creation was neat. Great colours and I loved the crowded dancer background cause it was good crowded not exhausting crowded. I gave you an 8/10 and the community a 4/10. You pass to the next phase! 3rd . JD123456, '''I liked that you put a natural element in your creation but the other elements you added on the base picture were too small... Anyway, I got the message it passes, so, Good Job! Just remember : When making flags, you have to make your elements big so that anyone can easily see them. I gave you a 5/10 and the community gave you a 6/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . HeypplsOfficial, '''ok, we gotta have some talk here... Your flag was THE BEST! I loved the background the symetrical dancers.... I loved it! You would have a 9/10 if your flag was.... Square! Yeah, why? Anyway, you got a 7/10 from me and a 3/10 from the community... '''You pass to the next phase! 5th . JDlover, '''good flag. I liked it but you didn't get me staring it. I mean, your elements didn't match the background. Your avatar was also nowhere to be found... Too small images. As I said, try making your elements on the flag, bigger. You've done a good job though. I gave you a 6/10 and the community gave you a 3/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 6th . Willythegamerdude, '''too small elements again here. You can't advertise yourself with such small elements...I actually liked the elements but not their size. Your avatar was visible though. You could have done better. Anyway, I gave you the most I could here which is a 6/10... the community gave you a 2/10 though. '''You pass to the next phase! 7th . Bboy3165, JacktheCREEPER79, '''luckily here, we don't have a tie cause somebody didn't do the challenge. Here, we have a tie cause your scores were the same! You both got a 2/10 from the community and a 5/10 from me. Jack : Way too small avatar! And you also lost points because of the handwritten texts. Bboy : I kinda liked it but your background was totally off.... It didn't match. Anyway, keep on trying and also try "update" your skills. You both have great potential so, '''You pass to the next phase! 8th . DC Hooke, '''People kinda like you as your community vote score was better than many dancers above. There was no challenge element to judge though! Why? I think you would have done great. Anyway, as rules say, your challenge score is an 1/10 . You got a 4/10 from the community. Eventually and sadly, '''You are eliminated. '''But as I said to Jamesnorky last time, you still have hope cause you'll get a chance to re-enter this competition. So, be aware cause you might get a message on your wall when that happens. '''That's it guys! Try and try and try ( as P!nk says ). We want you to do your best. So try. Never lose hope. Also, congrats to those who passed to the next phase!!! See you guys on Episode 4. BB. ,your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) ' ' Category:Blog posts